Game of Pretend
by Katuriin
Summary: George is so devastated by his twin's death that he gives up magic. For good.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THE WEASLEY TWINS AND ALL OTHER HP CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

mjatwalsh once again helped me write this, but we're actually writing this one together. I write some, she writes some. We would both really like reviews. (:

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>George Weasley tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, fast food was inappropriately named, as this sure hell was not fast.<p>

Let's back up- why is George in a car in a fast food line?

Ten years ago- Fred Weasley died in the Battle for Hogwarts. That day, George lost his other half, his friend, his partner and most importantly his brother. He couldn't manage to do the simplest spells, without Fred it lost all of its joy. After a few agonizing months George gave up magic all together and, vowed to live as a Muggle and moved out of the Borrow, not telling a soul where he went. As the years went on he let his hair grow out and got lazy on shaving. He lived alone in a small apartment and worked as a construction worker.

At the moment his red hair was pulled in a loose ponytail that ran down his back. He dug out the money needed and paid for his food. He thanked the lady as he grabbed his bag and drove off to his apartment where he'd eat a late dinner and go to bed. He was tired from working all day.

He got home, sat on his cheap couch and flipped on a local news channel. He watched it for a while, then finished his food and turned in for the night. Him being so exhausted, he fell asleep quickly.

Dreams are a magical thing in themselves, are they not? And that was the only type of magic George allowed himself to have. However, tonights dreams were different. George's mind grew fuzzy, all reality becoming just a dream, and his dreams becoming reality.

Soon, George Weasley found himself in the kitchen of the borrow, Mum was there, cooking breakfeast like usual, Ginny, Dad, Ron Percy and even Fred were seated around the old wood table. Instead of tthe usual clinking of plates and sizzling food, the air was silent. No one seemed to notice George's presence. They all just continued on with their daily routine. The only one who seemed to be paying any attention to the new addition to the room was Fred.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, the deceased Weasley twin spun it between his long fingers. "George. What are you doing?" Fred asked, slowly getting to his feet. George opened his mouth to reply, but Fred silenced his twin with a wave of his hand, "Not here Georgie. Your life. Don't let me die in vain. Make something of yourself. You were born a wizard George. A wizard." The wand was passed from Fred's fingers into George's. "Don't pretend to be something you're not."

The whole kitchen seemed to explode in a poof of smoke, Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron... Fred. One moment they were there, and the next... they were gone.

George jerked awake, his heart beating wildly against his ribs, as though it was trying to jump right out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING DOES.**

In case you are wondering, mjatwalsh is still writing this with me.

Okay, so, YES, we know how Fred dies. We know that Bellatrix gets killed. But, for the sake of the story- we say Bellatrix killed Fred and Molly did not kill Bellatrix.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The dream had seemed so real, George just couldn't ignore it. Raking a hand through his fire-y hair, he decided that maybe, just maybe it had been a sign, maybe Fred was trying to tell his twin something. Opening a secret compartment underneath a loose floor board, George gently pulled out his wand. Slowly running his fingers over the smooth handle, his mind relived all of those old memories, all those times he caused mischief with Fred by his side. George pushed the wand into his pocket and then resealed the floorboards. Maybe for old times sake, he could visit their old shop.<p>

He knew that, unless he ran into a Weasley, he wouldn't be recognized. It had been way too long. He wondered who was running his-their-shop now. He stood and slipped his wand into his pocket. It was decided, he was going to visit the shop. But, at the first sight of a Weasley, he'd bail.

George made his way to an old pub, The Hair of the Dog, that hardly anyone visited anymore. He gave the bar man a curt nod. In an almost abandoned place like this, most of the employees didn't say anything to anyone wandering around their pub. He went into a back room, making sure no one was watching him. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and held it against a panel of the wood floor. A hole appeared. He looked around once more, then slipped into the hole.

He fell for a short while, coming out inside of a back room of the joke shop. It was still littered with the things of the past, prototypes, outdated pranks and malfunctioning items. George picked up one of the cans of invisi-spray, flipping it over in his hand while memories washed over him before replacing it on the shelf. It hurt to see all of their hard work gone to waste. Heading further into the shop, soon he began noticing that some of the items on the shelves weren't invented by either Fred or George. They were new, someone else was working out of the shop.

He peaked his head out of the door, the joke store was _full_ of people. It surprised him. At least it wouldn't be hard to walk through unnoticed. His hair was covering his missing ear, so that wouldn't being him any unwanted attention. He slowly walked through the aisles, there were a lot of new things laying out. He wondered- if he and Fred still ran the store, would they have invented these things? He knew to keep business going, whomever ran it needed to invent new things, but it still stung.

Ronald Weasley was busying helping a man buy a few items. He was checking the prices and he forgot the price on one item and glanced up to look for it on the shelves. He scanned the store over the crowd. His eyes froze on one particular red head he saw.

"Sir? Sir?" the customer demanded.

Lee Jordan, who helped Ron run the store, saw Ron was distracted and took over helping the man. George made a beeline for the exit, he no longer wanted to be inside, especially in a place that reminded his so vividly of Fred. Quickly darting out of the door, George began winding through side streets, unaware of the man following him.

Within minutes, George's surroundings had changed from the easy, acceptance of the streets if Diagon alley, into the rejection and icey cold of Knockturn Alley. Eyes locked onto the ground, he hurried along, minding his own business, that is, until he nearly knocked over a cloaked woman, with beady dark eyes, the woman flipped back her hood, revealing the insane, sharp features of an aged azkaban escapee, Bellatrix Lestrange, the strange one. But that didn't begin to conver the extent of her sadistic personality.

"What is wrong with you, you ignorant little-" but when her eyes landed on the redhead, her words stopped, "Ha! You're the other Weasley, how's the family? I hear Freddie didn't make it. So sad." she taunted, her sarcastic comments containing no regret whatsoever.

George began backing up, he knew apologizing to the insane women would do no good. Actually, it would probably provoke her more. He stopped backing up when his back hit a brick wall. "Thanks to you," he mumbled, but as soon as he had uttered it, he wished it had never come out of his mouth.

Bellatrix let out a shrill laugh. "Well, your welcome," she sneered. She drew her wand with a cackle and pointed it like the deadly weapon it was. That was the same instrument that killed Fred, and now it was pointed at George's chest. "How about a little brotherly reunion? Freddie would like that, wouldn't he?"

George slowly drew his wand out of his pocket with a shaking hand. She laughed once again. "Look at you. Pathetic." She spat. "Such a wreck. You know, your brother was quite the treat to play with. But I do hope you post more of a challenge."

She fired a few spells that George simply dodge, still not yet having used any spells what so ever. He was too scared.

Bellatrix laughed her loud, obnoxious laugh. "Georgie Porgie, what a little coward. You won't even touch me. You've been hiding out with Muggles too long, you've probably become one. Come on, my pain won't last long, show me what you've got you filthy traitor." Her cackle rang through the small alleyway.

George's white-knuckled his wand. Tears rolled down his cheeks. No. Bellatrix Lestrange would not claim another Weasley. _Don't let me die in vain._

He slowly raised his wand slightly as his tears fell to the dirt. Barely audible, he whispered the words the never thought would leave his mouth. "Avada Kadavra." Bellatrix was too busy skipping around, taunting the Weasley child to see the bolt of green light. It hit her square in the chest, freezing her evil expression upon her insane features. Her body gave way and Bellatrix Lestrange crumpled to the ground. The evil woman was finally dead, leaving George to the thoughts of his dead brother. He had done it, George Weasley had performed magic for the first time in years.

His knees grew weak and his wand clattered to the ground. His knees buckled beneath him and he followed his wand to the ground. He stared at Bellatrix's motionless body, tears still silently falling down his cheeks. What did he do now? He performed magic... isn't that what Fred wanted? He half expected Fred to show up again... guide him. "Dammit, Fred. I did what you wanted," he sobbed. "What do I do now?' It didn't fix anything.

A slightly younger red head was cautiously looking around Knockturn alley, looking for the tall red headed Weasley he was sure he saw. He stopped when he heard a familiar distressed voice. He walked towards the source, revealing George Weasley, sitting on the ground in front of the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange. "George?"


End file.
